


answers from jackets

by dansunedisco



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wears Poe's jacket, and people take notice.</p><p>-</p><p>written for the anon who asked for "finn wearing poe’s jacket and not realizing its implications" :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	answers from jackets

“Hey,” someone from the ground crew says one morning, “nice jacket.”

Finn gives the guy a jerky nod, followed by a too-casual wave. _Don’t be awkward_. “Yup, thanks, it’s new,” he says, and yup -- there’s the awkward. He turns down a passageway, but really, he’s just fleeing the scene.

It _is_ a nice jacket, though. Many of the starfighter pilots wear something similar; it didn’t take Finn long to realize that the leather is something of a status symbol, a way to tell the pilots apart from the rest or maybe elevate them, like Phasma’s armor. And if he’s not supposed to have it, well, he does what he wants now. And he feels good in it -- better than he did wearing the stormtrooper uniform, in any case -- and it suits him, according to Poe. And now, he supposes, that crew guy.

It’s a weird compliment, but a nice one, so he doesn’t think much of it.

That is, until the next day when someone else says, “Dameron’s jacket, huh?” with a hint of something in their facial expression that makes Finn raise his eyebrows. 

“Am I not supposed to wear this?” he asks Poe the next time he sees him, which happens to be several days longer than Finn would’ve liked -- days filled with more compliments and allusions to him and Poe and the damn jacket. Mostly because Poe’s his favorite person (and current crush-holder), but also because he gives majorly judgment-free explanations on the basics. He would’ve asked Rey, but she’s gone, and Chewbacca, too -- and Han… “Every time someone sees me, they act like they know something about it that I don’t.”

Poe laughs, easy and kind, and scrubs at the back of his neck like he’s embarrassed. “You can wear whatever you want,” he says. “And the jacket, well. Sharing clothes around here usually implies… something more. A relationship.”

Finn nods, all the looks and comments he’s received suddenly tilting into clarity. “Is that what you meant when you told me to keep it?” he asks, hopeful. He’s never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, so he’s not sure what the normal way to go about getting one is beyond what he was told through hushed whispers in indoc. (Hand holding, mostly. Lots of hand holding). “Because, uh -- I’m on board. With dating. You. If that’s what --”

“It was -- _is_ ,” Poe interrupts quickly, and steps a little further into Finn’s personal space. “There’s usually more that goes into my courting ritual, but it’s been rough lately. You know, with the resistance and all. I usually try a few dates and dinner _before_ the daring escape, crash landing, and jacket-giving.”

Finn laughs, and reaches up to touch Poe’s elbow -- because he can do that now, can’t he? “It’ll make a good story,” he says. “Everyone likes an exciting ‘how they met’ story, right?”

(They do, and Finn gets to tell theirs over and over again for a long, long time).


End file.
